Various devices are held together by multi-part fasteners. For example, a panel within a vehicle may be secured to another portion of the vehicle, such as a frame, through pin and grommet fasteners. As the name suggests, a pin and grommet fastener includes a pin and a separate and distinct grommet into which the pin is to be securely retained. The pin and grommet fastener allows for the pin and grommet to be separately secured to separate and distinct components before the pin is mated with the grommet Additionally, if the pin wears over time, or otherwise becomes damaged, the pin may be replaced, while the grommet remains in use. Similarly, if the grommet wears over time, or otherwise becomes damaged, the grommet may be replaced, while the pin remains in use. In this manner, the pin and grommet fastener differs from a single component fastener that typically must be completely replaced when a portion is damaged.
The process of manufacturing a typical pin and grommet usually involves molding the pin and the grommet with separate and distinct molds, and then utilizing machinery or manual labor to assemble the two parts into a proper position for delivery to a customer. In particular, known pin and grommet fasteners are manufactured using two injection molding machines, and two molds to produce the individual pin and grommet components (for example, a first mold for the pin, and a second mold, that is separate and distinct from the first mold, for the grommet). After the separate and distinct grommet and pin are formed through the separate and distinct grommet and pin molds, the grommet is connected to the pin, such as through an individual manipulating the separate components and then connecting them together. As such, the process of manufacturing a typical two-part fastener generally is more labor-intensive and costly, as compared to that of a single component fastener.